


Drunken truths

by MysNis



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, Marinette freaks out too much as per usual, The two coworkers that after a drunk night end up married, but they totally then have feelings for each other, elements of drunken sex hinted at, these two are dorks I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysNis/pseuds/MysNis
Summary: Rating is based off my uncertainty, but if someone else thinks and can explain why my rating is wrong, I will change it.Marinette and Damian are on a mission in Las Vegas. Unfortunately, their first night leads to complications, where upon waking they find they shared a bed, and a marriage certificate.Oops.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	Drunken truths

Damian gave a groan as he woke up, head throbbing, his mouth overly dry. He gave a wince at the light and frowned as he recalled the previous night. He and Marinette, his closest friend, had gone on a mission for the Justice League that involved them being in Las Vegas. There was a lot of drinking. If he had worse senses, he would have guess that they were drugged. Well, there were tales of people being heavy handed to try and encourage the spending of money by making people get drunker faster.

Damian decided he would go and ask Marinette. When he got up. Their hotel suite had a lovely apartment feel to it with 2 bedrooms, a bathroom Jack and Jill style and a kitchenette. Perks of being a Wayne. Damian started to sit up when he heard the mumble behind him of someone else in sleep. Damian froze up as his ears listened to the light sighs, and movement as the person went back to sleep. Not good, not good at all. He had bought a person back to sleep in his bed. A glance down revealed to his relief at least he won’t have to worry about anything in the night. His boxers from yesterday were still upon his person, though a shirt was missing. Talia would have killed him and the girl if there was any suspected trapping and connection made.

Which may be hypocritical of her, considering how he came to be.

A groan next to him paused his thoughts and made his heart race as the problem made itself known again, stirring. Marinette would sooner kill him for bringing a girl back when they were on mission then he would be able to get the girl out of the hotel room. He turned around at the gasp and stared into very familiar blue eyes that very quickly disappeared up out of his bed with a door slamming as she ran out.

Damian could only stare at the door. Looks like Marinette won’t have to kill him. Because her not big brother Jason would kill him first. Damian groaned, how much did they drink last night to end up in this situation? What a great start to their mission.

Marinette was having a hard time breathing as she held her head. What happened last night that she ended up in bed with Damian? They weren’t dating, and she did not think that she had that much to drink, she could not have been that drunk to have blacked out. This was a disaster! She tugged her hair and started at herself in the full length mirror. She was at least still dressed, although in a dress she didn’t recognise, and definitely not wearing the night before considering she hadn’t even packed a white dress, her hair in disarray, makeup running down her face with her lipstick heavily smudged. Oh god what had happened?? She peered at her collar bone in the mirror at a darkened patch of skin. Oh god, she can’t face Damian like this!

Unfortunately, it was not that simple. She knew unless she went back out there and faced him, there was no way to figure out on her own what happened.

With a sigh, she set about cleaning herself up. She washed her face, and tidied up her hair, pulling the dress properly on for decency sake. She glared at the mark that just managed to stick out. With a groan she made her way out into the main area, pausing at the trays of hot toast, fresh fruit and black coffee in a pot. Damian already had ordered room service. She grabbed a plate and stuffed her mouth and drank her addictive bean juice. Damian remained silent. Probably due to a hang over and having worked with Marinette before he knew she was not a morning person. Still Marinette appreciated the silence before they plunder into anything. She finished eating and looked up at him to see him glaring a hole in to the table.  
“Damian. You alright?” She asked. He jumped.  
“Yes. Nothing happened last night.” He responded quickly. Marinette ignored the dropping feeling in her stomach.  
“Okay. Nothing happened.” She agreed flatly.  
“I meant…I was still clothed. So nothing happened.” Damian hesitated.  
“Oh. We must have been so drunk we both passed out before getting too far ahead of ourselves,” Marinette shrugged mentally sighing in relief, “no harm, no foul right?” Damian nodded in agreement. Silence lulled as Marinette took to fiddling with her hair. She glanced to Damian’s reflection in the window as if she was looking at the view. He had a frown marring his features before reaching across and grabbing her hand drawing her attention back to him.  
“Marinette…where did you get this?” He held her hand showing off the rose gold band that had sapphires inlaid in the band. Simple, and nothing to catch on cloth or thread as she sewed. At least drunk Marinette had good taste and sense on fashion, even if an unusual buy.  
“Good question…” She glanced at his hand resting on the table causing her eyes to bulge. “Same place as you got yours?” He glanced down to see a solid matching ring though lacking in stones. The two stared at each other. Marinette suddenly felt conscious of her dress that was also new to her.

A simple dress, but white… She jumped up and ran around the room, sticking her head into Damian’s room before stopping at the front door side table, not speaking as her heart pounded in her throat. The entry table had their shoes underneath, her handbag and a plastic see-through dressbag holding her dress she was wearing last night, the room key, Damian’s wallet and the hired car keys on top. And next to the keys laid a piece of paper as documentation.

Oh god. She was living a comedy. She grabbed it to confirm.  
Who would let either of them do this? And while drunk?

She heard Damian’s sharp intake of breath over her shoulder, choosing to ignore it but otherwise only stared stressed and panicked at the paper in front of her declaring herself and Damian were in the eyes of the law, married. Damian spoke after a moment while Marinette felt panic rising through her.  
“Jason’s definitely going to kill me now.”

The two stared at each other. Marinette feeling horror freeze up her blood. This was unbelievable. Their first night on a mission in Las Vegas. And they get married.  
How had this become her life?  
“Okay, no issues, isn’t there like a thing we can do to get this anulled or something?” Marinette asked him. Damian nodded.  
“Of course there is, we would apply under mental incapacity. We would just need to file it.” Marinette relaxed.  
“Okay, so we just go and deal with this, boom, no longer married, and we can get on with our mission, and no one will find out about our blunder, and it will be as if nothing happened.” Marinette repeated the bitter words he had said earlier before this.  
Damian nodded, “No harm, no foul.” He added. Marinette turned to look up at him feeling the light blush on her cheeks as she realised exactly how close he was.

And noticed the unsure look on his face.  
“What is it?” She asked.  
“Well, we are on mission. And today this sort of thing will provide good cover. Our target, a link to an underground trafficking ring is going to a show tonight. A show generally seen by-”  
“Couples,” Marinette cut him off. She could see his point. Anyone curious about them would see that they didn’t stand out from others. And the real paperwork they were sure to search for online would be found. Along with any paperwork asking about nullification.  
“Fine, we do this. Then first thing tomorrow, we go and get that paperwork through and then scope out and get ready to find the Intel at the show in the daytime, and to the casino to follow up a lead Batman told us about that night. A plan?” She looked to see him agreeing already. “Great. I’ll go get changed now into something more..normal.” Damian looked down at her dress and his own person.  
“Agreed. It may help our cover better to appear in public as newlywed tourists.” He turned and walked to his room. Marinette did the same before falling back against the door, head in hands and whined. Why was life so complicated?

Marinette lightly elbowed Damian.  
“You could look happy for once.” She hissed. She felt the eyeroll.  
“We are on a mission.” He whispered back.  
“We are undercover,” Marinette corrected, “and our cover as you changed it, is now honeymooners. So you should look happier as if we are in a relationship and just got married.” Marinette looked around at the crowd around them. Their target was not around. She nearly jumped when Damian shifted his hand from entwined with her’s to pulling her to his side, arm holding her shoulder to keep her there. Marinette felt her heart quicken as he pressed a kiss to the side of her head.  
“Target is at 2 o'clock, heading up the stairs.” He murmured. Marinette’s eyes flashed over to look and spotted him. She pasted a cheesy smile on her face as she turned up to look at him.  
“What shall we do next?” She asked. He seemed to pause looking at her.  
“Our seats are near his, so we sit and observe. If there becomes reason for a takedown, we do so. Quickly, efficiently.” He eventually said. Marinette nodded before laughing and dragging him slightly to keep up pretenses. No one batted an eye at them. The two continued to sit and observe, while Marinette played the role of a besotted new wife. Damian watched how often anyone’s eyes glazed over them with the act. A very good trick they had used to their advantage.

And it was all going well until a scene before the ending of whatever show was on and the target got up and left.  
“Let’s follow,” he murmured in her ear. Marinette covered her mouth and nodded, grabbing his hand as the two left. The two kept their target in their sights and followed down into the maze of backstage. Damian grinned as he entered a room, pulling Marinette into an alcove.

“This is great and all, but we don’t know what’s going on in there,” Matinette whispered. Damian pulled out a tiny recorder.  
“Got the transmitter on him during the show. Now we listen.” Marinette grinned and the two listened in.

They were looking to moving the cargo tonight, and that this time tomorrow, they would be in place all over the globe. The two stood quietly until they announced to have them all leave. Marinette hissed as Damian lightly cursed and looked up and down. Nowhere to hide. And they needed to stay close to see who was behind all this. Suddenly he felt hands on his cheeks and Marinette pulled him down to kiss, quickly ruffling her own hair, his and loosened his tie as she quickly placed her back against a wall. Damian, understanding quickly as the door started to open, hid the device and placed his hands on her waist as they kept kissing. Marinette’s hands moved from his face to his hair again and she wrapped a leg around his waist, pulling him and eliminating any space there was left. Damian barely held in a groan as his own hands started to move.  
“Hey! What you doing there!” Damian jumped off Marinette to see the door open, target standing there. Marinette managed to giggle.  
“Sorry, thought we would get enough privacy here,” she spoke with a heavier French accent. She wiggled her finger to make the stones glitter in the light, “we’re just really in the moment of it all.” The guy grunted and left, muttering about newlyweds. There were others that came out and as Damian quickly looked over their faces to memorise, a couple seemed to chuckle and comment congratulations, or give them sly winks and departed. Damian continued to stand still once they left.

“Hey Damian?” He whipped around to look at Marinette. Her lipstick smudged , hair mused and eyes glittering. She had never looked prettier, he could still feel the tingle and feeling on her own lips against his, “you mind letting me go?” She asked, pointedly glancing to his hands still securely on her waist.  
“Right, yes of course. We should get going.” He quickly put some distance between them, stopping when his back hit the wall. Marinette merely smiled and nodded, before moving to tidy her hair and straighten her clothes. Damian moved and did the same.

It did not stop the looks from others to stare at them as they went out through the front doors.

Marinette couldn’t get into her own room fast enough when they made it back to the hotel. She let herself fall onto the bed and whined into the pillows.  
“It’s alright Marinette.” Tikki came out of her bag, having stayed at the hotel for the past couple of days.  
“Except that I kissed him! And not even that, I full on made out with my best friend just to not blow our cover! This is a disaster, after this mission he’ll never want to work with me again!” Marinette let it out. Tikki’s eyes widened.  
“First you marry him, now you kissed him? If he isn’t complaining, I don’t think you have much to worry about.” Tikki shook her head in disbelief.  
“That’s just it. He didn’t complain,” Marinette touched her lips with her fingertips, “if anything, he seemed like he was about to keep kissing me.”  
“Well then I think you have nothing to worry about. It will all turn out fine.” Marinette nodded along with her kwami’s words of comfort. It wasn’t that big of a deal right? She looked to the ring on her finger, and sighed. This would only be the case for a few more days at most she told herself as she prepared for bed. Her heart sank with those thoughts.

All things considered, the mission was going well over all. This particular moment? Was not. They had to move quickly and Damian had not been talking to her beyond mission stuff. But they ended up out back of the casino, and had to hide when the alarm was raised. The hiding spot was not ideal. As in the two were squished into a corner together unideal. At least this time she had a miraculous with her that may be helpful. Damian was however, refusing to let her transform.

“Absolutely not. You’ll get caught.” He stated and so the two were trapped, and Marinette tried heavily to not think of the feel of his arms around her with his breath in her ear. It was not easy and resulted in her unable to think of a plan to get out of it. Or at least a second plan that didn’t involve a miraculous.

Voices were getting closer, and Damian tightened his grip on her, holding her close.  
“Mullo? Can you find a way out?” He asked the kwami. Mullo nodded and took off. The two sat in the dark and waited.  
“What’s your plan?” Marinette asked.  
“Have Mullo lead us the safest route out, regroup and replan,” Damian stated. Marinette nodded. At least the voices were more coming and going in nature now.  
“Hey Robin?”  
“Yeah Bug?”  
“You mind loosening your grip there? Bit tight.”  
“Sorry,” his hold relaxed. Silence filled the air as Marinette tried to not think about how close he still was.  
“Hey Bug?” She hummed in acknowledgement, “I just. I think that,” he paused, “at the end of all this,”  
“Hey, found a route, come on!” Mullo appeared through the wall, causing the two to jump.

Damian never finished what he was saying.

The mission was a success, the bad guys were in prison, the ring dismantled so they were out celebrating with some drinks before returning home in the morning.  
“Good work.” He said as he continued to down drinks. Marinette stared at him. They hadn’t had a real conversation since this whole thing started.  
“Damian, what is going on? You barely communicate with me, this was a complete success of a mission, and here we are celebrating and you still can’t even look me in the eye,” Marinette waited for him to talk, he seemed to glance between her and his hands and refused to look at her. Marinette gave up, “whatever, if you don’t want to talk to me fine, I’ll leave and find another flight home tonight,” she stood up to leave when he grabbed her wrist as she moved to leave.  
“The marriage certificate. It’s now just weighing on me I guess.” He finally managed to look her in the eye. Marinette took it as a sign for a conversation.  
“I thought we were going to go and get it annulled tomorrow morning, it would be as if we were never married and we wouldn’t tell anyone, no harm, no foul.” Marinette watched as he flinched, and lowered his eyes to look at his own band. Neither of them had taken the rings off the whole time, adding it to their cover in stride. When he finally looked her in the eyes again, he continued,  
“I just…wondered…if we really had to do that.” He swallowed, “go through and annul it,” Marinette blinked,  
“What?”  
“Well it’s just that…it was a really good cover and now that it’s all over I don’t want it to be just a cover anymore.” He looked her right in the eye.  
“I enjoyed spending time with you acting as a couple. I enjoy the time we work together on and off the field, and I don’t want to go back to friendly banter knowing you only see me as your best friend when you’ve opened my eyes to more. And I would like to have that more with you where we don’t have to kiss just to not blow our cover, where I can hold you close just because I want to. Where I can proudly claim and show you are my other half.” Marinette’s jaw was dropped, mind whirring quickly. His face took to look away again, “if that is not what you wished for, then you would be right to ask for an anullment and we will go tomorrow,”

“Since when did you like me?” Marinette blurted out, eyes as round as saucers. Damian hesitated before moving away to not look at her.  
“A long time. That mission where you used a sock and tennis ball to get us out.” Marinette still continued to stare Damian started to get up, “I’ll find arrangements for the night if you wish for it, just don’t go and ignore me thinking it’s awkward when we get back.” Marinette narrowed her eyes,  
“So you’re turning tail and running when you confess to a girl without hearing her answer?”  
“Clearly your body language indicates you are shocked at such confession that it isn’t required.”  
“Shocked that you like me back, idiot.” She stated quickly to get him to not leave. He paused in his hurry, and looked at her, Marinette stared at him grinning.  
“Looks like the whole truthful drunk thing is real.” Marinette grabbed his hand, and left the bar with him, “so do we annul the marriage and take it slow?”  
“Maybe when we return to Gotham. Then we won’t have to rush when we leave tomorrow.”  
“Ever the romantic. You just want to hold the missing your wedding over your family’s heads.” Marinette laughed.

When the two returned to Gotham and stopped by the family home, Tim had seen the rings for a few days before putting it together and gaped at the pair of them before going and calling everyone. Marinette howled with laughter over the panicked faces of Bruce and Dick. The two of them apparently were not happy to not get an invite to their wedding. Even her own friends and family ended up calling her asking about why they weren’t invited. Damian was right, this was brilliant. Alfred merely beamed with pride while the detectives curse over missing the signs of dating.

“Oh, no we actually only got together after getting married.” Damian said causing a second blow up of them all. It was great fun to witness it all.

They ended up forgetting to annul the marriage, only realising they forgot as they both jumped back into working and they then filed taxes together. But the time together had been great, that Marinette wasn’t too upset about it. She was more upset she didn’t remember anything about it and didn’t wear a dress of her own creation.  
That was when Damian gave an idea of a solution.

Marinette smiled as she tidied up the flowers in the vase. She eyed the bouquet critically, before turning to the rest of the room. Dust free, open windows to let light and fresh air in, and decorated in white and green courteously due to the flower arrangements and plain clothes on the tables.

Perfect.

It had been 2 years since the whole Las Vegas mission. 2 years since her world flipped upside down. 2 years since allowing her partnership with Damian to be something more than professional. She smiled down at the ring still on her finger. 2 years since they had been drunk and on a whim and probable confession neither remembered, signed a piece of paper.

And with all the complaining various friends and family had taken part it over missing their wedding, here they were planning a reception and vow renewal to appease them all. Which Marinette was set on making perfect. She heard the door open and turned around to look at Damian entering.

“Looking good here Wayne.” He commented, causing Marinette to chuckle.  
“It’s coming together well. I have my dress ready for the day tomorrow. I can’t wait.”  
“Me neither Angel.” He pulled her into a kiss, and gazed around them.  
“You ever think we would end up here?” She asked.  
“If anything, I figured Todd would have already killed me.” Damian responded. Marinette smiled.  
“He did threaten to.”  
“Only if I hurt you. Which I am incapable of doing,” Damian protested. Marinette laughed.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”


End file.
